Spidermonkey
Spidermonkey is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of an Arachnichimp from the planet Aranhaschimmia. 'Powers and Abilities' Spidermonkey is an alien with 4 arms, 4 eyes and 2 legs, 3 fingers on each hand and 3 toes on each foot, light blue fur over a dark blue center and a tail with a stripe design. He wears the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix symbols on his chest. Spidermonkey can shoot webs from his tail which were at one point stated to be as strong as steel, although it can be shredded, only by strong enemies though (Brainstorm is strong enough too), he can also use the webs as make shift sling lines and swing across long distances. Spidermonkey has supernatural adhesive abilities and has superhuman agility. Spidermonkey can also swim. In the episode Birds of a Feather, Simion, an Arachnichimp, said that their ears are better than humans, so Spidermonkey probably has a highly strong sense of hearing too. He is also good at hand-to-hand combat. He also has above average strength as seen in ''Absolute Power: Part 2'' when he hit Ultimate Kevin with a street lamp post which sent him flying. Weaknesses Spidermonkey can get tangled by his own webs. There are two times shown that things can stick to Spidermonkey's fur in the episode What Are Little Girls Made Of? when Verdona throws the web back at Spidermonkey and in The Final Battle: Part 1 when Grandpa Max threw a pan (that has Spidermonkey's web on it) at Albedo as Spidermonkey. Appearances See Also * Spidermonkey Gallery Naming and Translations Trivia *In Burmese, Spidermonkey is called as the "Web Spitter Monkey", though Spidermonkey doesn't spit webbing, but rather, his Ultimate form does. *Spidermonkey's abilities and personality are similar to Marvel Comics' Spider-Man. *Spidermonkey was the first alien on-screen, to go Ultimate in ''Ultimate Alien''. *If you don't count the video games, Spidermonkey is the last Omnitrix alien used by Albedo. *In ''Hero Time'', one of the kidnappers referred to Spidermonkey as a "blue monkey" which is also the same name of the diamond seen in Looney Tunes: Back in Action. *Spidermonkey is the only known alien who escaped the Omnitrix in Vengeance of Vilgax to have an ultimate form. *Spidermonkey's Ultimate form is one of the four Ultimate forms to be defeated; his Ultimate form was defeated by Psyphon and Sunder, while Ultimate Cannonbolt and Ultimate Swampfire were defeated by Aggregor, and then Ultimate Humungosaur was then defeated by Kevin in ''The Enemy of My Enemy''. *Spidermonkey is the only alien to appear in Single-Handed with has left and right hands. But another Ben's alien only has right hand. *Whenever Ben transforms into Spidermonkey, he seems to have a stronger sense of humour and acts more childish. *Spidermonkey's species turn out to a marsupials (kangaroos, kola bears and etc.) than primates, noted on the first ''Alien Force ''game DS and never was correct on the series. Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens Category:Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Clone Transformations Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Characters Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:One-Time Villains